


growl

by jyanyongs (betamax524)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Catboy Lee Taeyong, Catboys & Catgirls, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sort Of, Suh Youngho | Johnny Has a Big Dick, Werewolf Suh Youngho | Johnny, Werewolves, also check beginning notes for more info on the kinks, literally just heat fic, slight Breeding Kink, theyre still idols but animal hybrids just exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25442620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betamax524/pseuds/jyanyongs
Summary: In the midst of their American tours, Johnny finds out he’s become a werewolf. Now, this means a lot of changes, but the biggest one is just howdifferentsex with his catboy boyfriend is going to be.(yes. this is shameless porn-with-barely-any-plot)
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 29
Kudos: 407





	growl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Emmel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmel/gifts).



> kinks in this fic:  
> \- omegaverse, obviously  
> \- size difference kink  
> \- Johnny Has A Big Dick  
> \- knotting near the end  
> \- theres also an offhanded mention of sliiiiight stomach bulge/come inflation near the end but i promise its not insane. i think.  
> \- basically the porn in this is toeing the line of borderline furry shit hhfhdjsnskkdms if ur into kinkier omegaverse itll be fine but if ur not... Um Please Look Away
> 
> i resisted the urge to name this work chogiwa, ur welcome... also this fic is a gift! hehe thank u marty for requesting me and being ok with me turning ur 2k request into... This 👉🏽👈🏽

  
  


🐺💗😺

Johnny wakes up in a hospital bed, all the members and their manager huddled around him. Their manager says a stalker fan got too close and hurt him, and Johnny decides he’s just going to accept that answer instead of asking any more questions. What’s done is done. 

He doesn’t know what _exactly_ happened, which he supposes is a blessing. All he remembers is a mob of fans, a sharp, searing pain, and Taeyong’s wide eyes before he passed out. He says as much too, when the staff and doctors grill him for more information.

After running some basic tests, the doctors say he’s fine, and after a few days rest, they can go back to touring. Sure, he has a raging migraine for like two days, but it’s an excuse to shamelessly ask Taeyong to baby him. 

Ah, Taeyong… His beautiful, incredible, wonderful, caring, sweet boyfriend, who just so happens to have cat ears and a fluffy tail. Cat hybrids are slowly becoming more commonplace in entertainment, but Johnny firmly believes Taeyong is the best one, shamelessly biased.

He’s on his second day of bed rest, where it’s still excusable to lay around and be fussed over. Taeyong takes it upon himself to do said fussing, going so far as to spoonfeed Johnny his meals sometimes.

Haechan walks in on them one time, and immediately gags at the sight. He gets an earful from Taeyong, despite it being an obviously joking kind of gagging, but Johnny doesn’t stop him. 

What? Seeing Haechan being put in his place for once makes Johnny snicker.

Taeyong’s still a little huffy after Haechan leaves, so Johnny pulls him close, nuzzling into his chest. “Ignore him,” he says, patting at Taeyong’s furry cat ears, “You know he can be a brat sometimes.”

Taeyong hums, letting Johnny pet him until he calms down. “Are you feeling any better?” he pouts, looking down at Johnny with his big eyes.

“As long as you’re here,” he says with a wide grin. He’s still grinning even when Taeyong scoffs and slaps his arms for being so unbelievably cheesy.

🐺💗😺

Their next stop is Brooklyn, and they decide to make a casual cooking contest for fun. Johnny’s glad he gets to team up with Taeyong, because they  _ are  _ dating, but there’s something else in his chest that he can’t describe. 

“Ah, look,” Johnny hears Mark say, while him and Taeyong are going over what to buy, “Taeyong mom, Johnny dad!”

Aside from his ears turning around, Taeyong doesn’t really notice, too focused on their groceries. The statement makes Johnny pause, though.

Mom and dad. Huh.

He brushes it off, focusing on figuring out where the rest of their ingredients are stocked.

“Taeyong mom, Johnny dad. And then… child?” Mark repeats, as they try to pick tortilla wrappers, “I guess I’m a child too, huh?”

What’s weird is that Johnny doesn’t even mind. Usually he’d at least poke fun at Mark for being so insistent, or maybe crack a joke or two about how silly he sounds.

Mom and dad. The statement just makes him feel… fuzzy? warm? Like it just feels… good. Here, with Taeyong, buying food for their pack — 

Wait.  _ What?!  _

“— Johnny?” he hears Taeyong say, “Is this everything we need?”

Johnny blinks. He’ll deal with… whatever the fuck that thought was later. Right now, Taeyong needs help with groceries.

🐺💗😺

After the meal, they all pile into the beds at the Airbnb, somehow fitting nine guys into four-something beds.

“Hyung,” Haechan playfully whines, draping his limbs all over him, “I love you,” he snickers.

Johnny vaguely grunts in acknowledgement. Usually he’d play along, act even clingier until Haechan gives up, but somehow he doesn’t really feel like it. He opens up his phone, checking his calendar before scrolling aimlessly through his gallery.

“Hy _uuuuu_ ng,” Haechan says again, not satisfied with Johnny’s reaction, shoving his face right in front of Johnny’s phone.

Johnny frowns. “Can you stop?” he says, but it comes out actually forceful instead of playfully annoyed. Everyone pauses, even Haechan, staring up at him with big eyes.

Ah fuck. He didn’t mean to sound like such an asshole.

“Let him be, Haechan,” Taeyong yawns from across the room.

“Sorry, hyung,” Haechan says, and he sounds genuinely confused, which just makes Johnny feel like even  _ more  _ of an asshole. He just gives a jerky nod, hunching up his shoulders. What the hell was going on with him? 

His phone buzzes with a message from Taeyong, and he furrows his brows. Was it something they couldn’t talk about here?

**_taeyongie :3_ **  
_ hey, is everything okay? _

**_johnny_ **  
_ i just feel weird. cranky probably. _

**_taeyongie :3_ **  
_ get some rest and we’ll talk abt it tomorrow _

**_johnny_ **  
_ sounds suspicious hmmm _

**_taeyongie :3_ **  
_ oh come on lmao. i just dont think ud like to talk about this across the room _

**_johnny_ **  
_ touché. goodnight yong _

**_taeyongie :3_ **  
_ goodnight! don’t kill haechan in ur sleep <3 _

That gets Johnny to laugh, and he meets eyes with Taeyong across the room. Taeyong smiles, blinking slowly at him, and Johnny can feel himself relaxing.

🐺💗😺

While cleaning up after a hearty brunch the next day, Taeyong taps Johnny on the shoulder. At Johnny’s raised eyebrows, Taeyong’s ears twitch, and he gestures to the small balcony of their Airbnb.

__

Right. They were going to talk.

__

He finishes rinsing off the dishes first, drying his hands on a towel before making his way to the balcony. Taeyong’s already waiting there, tail perked in curiosity as he looks around outside.

__

“Hey,” Johnny says.

__

Taeyong turns around, smiling gently. “Hi. You wanna sit down?”

__

“That’s just gonna make me even more antsy,” Johnny laughs, leaning against the railing, “Just… Tell me.”

__

Taeyong hums, turning to look out to the sky. It’s a nice day, white fluffy clouds in the sky and birds flying about.

__

“Johnny,” Taeyong says gently, “I know this sounds crazy, but…”

__

“But?”

__

“I think you might be a werewolf,” Taeyong says, words rushing out of his mouth.

__

“Werewolves are  _ real?!”  _ Johnny says, eyes wide, because of course that’s the most important thing right now.

__

Taeyong snorts. “Johnny, I literally have cat ears and a tail. A werewolf shouldn’t be that far off.”

__

“Okay but… How do you know?”

__

Tapping his nose, Taeyong smiles. “You smell… different. Especially since it’s apparently a full moon.”

__

“Shouldn’t I be transforming into an actual wolf guy then?” Johnny says, “I just feel like shit.”

__

“Maybe it’s the early stages,” Taeyong shrugs, “We should tell our manager. Y’know, before you  _ actually  _ transform into some wolf guy?”

__

“Yeah,” Johnny says, “I’d hate to shed all over a rented room.”

__

Taeyong laughs, leaning in to kiss him on the forehead. “I’ll tell him to talk to you after dinner.”

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Johnny’s pulled aside by the manager before they go back to their beds to rest. He gets asked some simple questions, like:

__

_ Have you experienced headaches or migraines within the last 48 hours? Are these headaches more intense or more common than usual?  _ (Yes, and yes.)

__

_ Have you felt irritable lately over small things or for no discernible reason?  _ (Yes.) 

__

_ Have you been craving meat, more than you usually do?  _ (Yes, again.)

__

Their manager hums, taking down some notes on his phone. “We have some free time tomorrow, we can stop by a specialty clinic to get you tested.”

__

“Um. Okay.” Johnny says, and the manager pats him on the shoulder before leaving.

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

The test is surprisingly efficient. Johnny’s ushered to a small booth in the clinic where a kind nurse takes some blood samples, asking him more questions about his current mood.

__

“You should get the results by tomorrow afternoon. We’ll send an email.”

__

They’re in and out of the clinic in under thirty minutes, and Johnny steps out of the clinic into bright sunlight.

__

“So…”

__

Manager hums. “Guess you have some free time then. I’ll let you know when I get the results, okay?”

__

Johnny nods. “Yeah. Uh, thanks?”

__

“Don’t worry about it,” their manager snorts, “Go on, have some fun.”

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Johnny’s catching a nap in their tour bus when their manager gently shakes him awake. “Results are in,” he says, and Johnny nods groggily, sitting up properly.

__

The manager puts his phone in Johnny’s hands, and Johnny has to take a few seconds to blink the sleepiness out of his eyes before he can focus on the screen. The results are printed simply, no beating-around-the-bush about it.

__

__

**Lycanthropy -** POSITIVE

__

__

“So… It looks like you’re a werewolf,” their manager says, carefully watching Johnny’s reaction.

__

“That’s. Not the reaction I was expecting.”

__

The manager shrugs, giving him a lopsided grin. “Taeyong is a hybrid himself. It’s nothing new.”

__

Well. Makes sense, Johnny thinks.

__

“So what happens now?”

__

“We’re lucky that it looks like you’re not showing severe symptoms. Let’s do the best we can for the rest of the tour, then once we get back home we’ll work on it.”

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Once they land back in Korea, Johnny gets wrapped up in a whirlwind of Werewolf Life 101. He’s still honestly shocked that SM is very prepared for this, and he gets even more shocked when he learns that he has seniors who are  _ actually  _ werewolves.

__

( _…Okay,_ Chanyeol he kind of expected. But the rest? Definitely shocking.)

__

The next month is a blur of special classes, doctor’s appointments, and specialized training. Johnny feels like a trainee all over again, overloaded with information and trying to figure out how his body works.

__

It’s not _that_ bad though… Super strength is a great thing, and living on the fifth floor means his heightened sense of smell doesn’t bother him as much as he thought it would, thank god.

__

But honestly, the biggest bonus for Johnny is how he understands Taeyong much better now. Back when he was fully human, he spent a whole lot of time on Google and various hybrid sites, trying to understand the meaning of every flick of Taeyong’s tail. Now, oddly enough, it’s like he  _ senses  _ it, understands the small nuances of Taeyong’s emotions wordlessly.

__

Like right now, with Taeyong curled up against his side watching him edit videos just radiating contentment. It smells vaguely of fresh baked bread somehow, warm and comforting.

__

“How’s it going so far?” Taeyong asks, voice between a purr and a whisper.

__

“The video?” Johnny says, absentmindedly scratching behind Taeyong’s ear, “I’ll be done in a few hours, I guess.”

__

Taeyong giggles. “Not just that. I mean, this whole thing. You being a werewolf and all.”

__

“It’s… going better than I thought it would,” Johnny muses, “Pretty cool, honestly.”

__

“It’s because you’re all big and beefy right now,” Taeyong snorts, and for a moment his scent grows heady, smelling like honey and molasses.

__

But when Johnny turns his head to look at Taeyong, the new scent is gone, and Taeyong smells like warm bread once again. Taeyong looks up at him, brows raised in question, but there’s a mischievous sparkle in his eyes.

__

“Taeyong —”

__

“Is something wrong?” Taeyong asks, in that obviously, insufferably fake-innocent voice of his, barely holding back a smile.

__

Johnny narrows his eyes. “Don’t try to cause any trouble,” he says warily.

__

“I would  _ never, _ ” Taeyong says, leaning up to press a quick kiss against Johnny’s jaw, “Trust me, okay?”

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Okay, so Taeyong is a liar. __

__

Johnny goes down to the kitchen next morning to find Taeyong cooking breakfast, humming to himself. That in itself isn’t anything new or shocking, but Johnny’s brain skids to a stop when he realizes what Taeyong’s  _ wearing.  _

__

It’s one of his favorite hoodies, grey and soft from how much he’s worn it. Taeyong’s worn it so many times, casually stealing it fresh off the clean laundry pile. But this time… 

__

“Taeyong…” he says, voice a low rumble, “What are you doing?”

__

Taeyong looks up, eyes wide and innocent. “Cooking breakfast?”

__

Johnny stalks closer, stepping behind Taeyong. He takes in a deep breath, the scent of his hoodie mixing in with Taeyong’s, and he pulls Taeyong closer. “You know that’s not what I meant.”

__

Taeyong hums, ears twitching with obvious amusement. “Can’t I wear my boyfriend’s hoodie? You’ve never been this riled up about it before.”

__

Johnny can feel the growl rising up in his chest, but he somehow manages to hold it back. Instead, he buries his face into the crook of Taeyong’s neck, inhaling their scents mixed together. Taeyong’s scent is heavier again today, honey-thick and mixing in with Johnny’s own coffee scent. It takes Johnny a few moments, brows furrowed in concentration, before he pulls back.

__

“Are you… in heat?” he says, stumbling over the words.

__

Taeyong giggles, the little minx, before turning off the stove and turning around in Johnny’s arms. “You can tell?”

__

Johnny just gives him an incredulous look.

__

See, back when Johnny was human, Taeyong’s heat was just a few days of him being a little more prickly than usual. The suppressants he was on pretty much held back all the… feverish sexual stuff Johnny had read about. But now… he can literally  _ smell  _ it. Underneath the soft warmth of Taeyong’s usual scent, there’s an intoxicating undercurrent of desire making his head spin.

__

Taeyong smiles, tail curling lazily around their legs.

__

“Is it… always like this?” Johnny asks, suddenly a little shy.

__

“Only when you’re near,” Taeyong says, voice light, like he hasn’t thrown Johnny’s brain into a downward spiral. With a smug smile, he pulls Johnny closer, going on his tiptoes to whisper into his ear.

__

“Manager told me we have almost a week off before comeback preparations start.”

__

Taeyong kisses him on the corner of his mouth before he pulls back, easily slipping out of Johnny’s distracted grip. Leaving Johnny standing there, mind running a mile a minute.

__

Taeyong. In heat. During very rare free time. Those thoughts bounce around his head, clanking around together in a cacophony of  _ You’re going to have sex! Lots of it! And you want it! _

__

Johnny shakes his head. He needs to make coffee first.

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

After breakfast, all the members go to their respective rooms, eager to catch up on rest for the next few days. Johnny’s expecting to do the same too, take some time off to calm himself down so he doesn’t just, you know, rail Taeyong senseless the first chance he gets.

__

But Taeyong has other plans. Before Johnny can go upstairs, Taeyong pulls him aside.

__

“Will you stay with me?” he asks, surprisingly shy.

__

Johnny blinks. He feels his throat go dry when he swallows, and he ends up just nodding in answer, not wanting his voice to betray him. Taeyong smiles, eyes twinkling with mischief, before pecking Johnny on the lips and prancing off up the stairs.

__

When Johnny walks into his own room first, Haechan stares at him for a moment before snickering and turning back to his game.

__

“What’s so funny?” Johnny says with a raised brow, trying to subtly pack some extra clothes.

__

“N _oooooo_ thing,” Haechan lies, barely holding back a snort, “Have fun, Johnny!”

__

Johnny glares at him. “Shut up, brat,” he says, but all he gets in return is Haechan’s shit-eating grin and a little wave of his fingers.

__

“Should I keep my headphones on for the rest of the day?” Haechan teases again.

__

Johnny flips him off before he shuts the door. 

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Johnny honestly feels a little weird, walking to Taeyong’s door with extra clothes bunched up in the crook of his arm. It’s not like they haven’t done this before, (Doyoung takes every chance he can to complain about all the noise they make), but it’s  _ different  _ now, and Johnny would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous as hell.

__

Just as he reaches for the doorknob, Doyoung opens  _ his  _ door, stopping to stare at Johnny. They awkwardly stare at each for what feels like forever, Johnny breaking into a sweat under Doyoung’s intense gaze.

__

“Try to keep the noise down this time,” Doyoung says with narrowed eyes, before pointedly closing the door. Johnny doesn’t even get to answer.

__

Taeyong’s door opens slightly, Taeyong peeking out from behind. “What’s taking you so long?” he pouts.

__

Johnny’s suddenly hit with Taeyong’s scent, even sweeter than earlier. It sticks behind his teeth, heavy syrup with a hint of cinnamon. Taeyong looks up at him with lidded eyes, and Johnny all but pushes himself inside the room, letting his spare clothes fall on the floor as he wraps an arm around Taeyong’s slender waist.

__

Taeyong giggles, ears twitching happily as he presses himself against Johnny. “I like this new side of you,” he teases, lacing his fingers behind Johnny’s neck.

__

Johnny groans, Taeyong’s scent filling his head and making him go dizzy with want. He has to physically push himself to pull back and gather his thoughts.

__

“Yong, I’ve never…” he mumbles, “I mean, I don’t know how this is gonna work, exactly.”

__

Taeyong licks his lips, tilting his head and smiling cutely. “I’ll help you with that,” he says, voice rumbling on the edge of a satisfied purr, “But first, take me to bed, Johnny Suh.”

__

Johnny grunts.  _ Yeah, _ he can do that. Placing another arm under Taeyong’s thighs, he lifts him up off the floor with ease. Taeyong groans into Johnny’s ear, unashamed, wrapping his legs around Johnny’s waist.

__

They stumble on top of the bed, Taeyong’s scent growing thick in the air. Johnny feels a rumble in his chest, and it takes him a few moments to realize that he’s  _ growling.  _ He pulls back, embarrassed and breathing heavily.

__

“Shit — I don’t know what came over me, I —”

__

Taeyong just whines and pulls him closer, crashing their lips together. Johnny pants into the kiss, groaning when Taeyong arches his back, pressing their hips closer. They’re moving fast, already frenzied and gasping into each other’s mouths. Taeyong’s near-insatiable sex drive makes sense to Johnny now. He’s just so  _ overwhelmed,  _ their scents mixing in the air as Taeyong moans into his mouth.

__

Distantly, he wonders if Taeyong skipped his suppressants, or if his new hormones as a werewolf have thrown their effectiveness out of the window. Oh well, they can deal with that later, he thinks. Right now, he’s got a very horny kitty underneath him, and he’d be stupid to refuse. 

__

He manages to snake a hand down in between their crotches, grunting when he brushes against Taeyong’s already hard dick. He gives it a rough squeeze, and Taeyong yelps, tail going straight in surprise. 

__

“Don’t be mean,” Taeyong pants, but Johnny only snickers into his mouth. He grips at the kitty’s shorts, pulling at them to make Taeyong raise his hips.

__

Taeyong obeys with little more than a snort, letting Johnny drag them down his thighs and kicking them off. Johnny leans back for a bit, resting his hands on Taeyong’s thighs to subtly keep his legs spread. Johnny blatantly ogles him, from the peek of his stomach where his hoodie rides up, to the way his flushed dick stands upright.

__

“Hey,” Taeyong pouts. “Not fair. Take yours off too,” he says, leaning forward slightly and grabbing at the waistband of Johnny’s sweats. He can’t help but lick his lips, seeing the outline of Johnny’s dick through the soft fabric. Teasing, he runs a finger across it, earning a grunt from Johnny.

__

Looking back up at Johnny’s face, Taeyong bites his lip, fangs peeking out. “Can I be on top for a bit?” he asks, so sweetly, like he’s asking for an innocent favor.

__

Johnny nods, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist, effortlessly switching their positions. Taeyong squeaks cutely at the manhandling, face going pink.

__

“Warn me next time,” he huffs, but he leans in to kiss Johnny again anyways. Johnny hums, moving his hands to grope at Taeyong’s ass. Kneading at the supple flesh, he spreads Taeyong’s cheeks apart, letting his fingers wander.

__

Taeyong gasps when Johnny’s fingers brush against his hole, already growing damp with slick. Johnny licks his lips, moving to tease him more, but Taeyong huffs, grabbing his arm.

__

“Later,” Taeyong says to Johnny’s raised eyebrow, “You first.”

__

Wiggling out of Johnny’s grip, he starts to pull down Johnny’s sweats, tortuously slow. He giggles when Johnny groans in frustration, feeling the garter drag against his cock. But eventually, Taeyong gets impatient too, yanking the sweats down to Johnny’s thighs.

__

Taeyong gasps when he sees Johnny’s cock, resting thick and heavy by his hip. “You’ve gotten even bigger,” he laughs in disbelief, “I didn’t even think that was possible.” He takes him in his hand, and finds that his fingers can’t even encircle Johnny’s full girth. 

__

Johnny’s mouth goes dry, watching as Taeyong scoots backwards, bringing his face level with Johnny’s crotch. Taeyong licks his lips, looking up at Johnny as he gently takes the tip into his mouth.

__

Johnny hisses as Taeyong starts to suck on it, his tongue swirling around the tip. Johnny doesn’t look away, as much as he wants to throw his head back and just  _ feel,  _ because he’s too enraptured watching how Taeyong’s lips stretch around him. Those pretty pink lips, cupid’s bow still delicately emphasized, even as Taeyong takes more and more of him in his mouth.

__

Johnny digs a hand into Taeyong’s hair, watching those cute ears twitch as Johnny slowly pushes him down onto his cock even more. Taeyong moans around him, eyes fluttering shut as he relaxes his jaw. He’s barely halfway down when Johnny hits the back of his throat, and the realization makes both of them moan.

__

“Such a good kitten,” Johnny says, “Your sweet little mouth takes me so well.”

__

Whimpering, Taeyong slowly goes down even further, trying to breathe evenly through his nose. He can feel himself getting harder too, dick rubbing between his belly and the sheets. Johnny’s tip barely fits into his throat, and he can feel his eyes watering as he pushes himself to keep going.

__

“Fuck,” Johnny groans, stopping him with the hand in his hair, “You’re gonna make me come if you keep going.”

__

Taeyong’s eyes go wide, and he whines. On one hand, he’d love to have Johnny come in his mouth like always. On the other hand, he’s not sure if he’s ready for the possibility of literally choking on his load. Johnny  _ is  _ a werewolf now, after all. Taeyong’s done some Googling beforehand, and, well… 

__

Johnny gets the hint, relaxing his grip on Taeyong’s hair so he can pull back. Taeyong takes a few moments to catch his breath, wiping spit off his chin with the back of his hand. “God,” he says roughly, “You’re just  _ huge  _ now.”

__

Johnny grunts, but it comes out as more of a low rumble in his chest. “Don’t tease,” he grumbles, echoing Taeyong.

__

Taeyong has the gall to snicker, running his fingers lightly up and down Johnny’s length. “Or what?”

__

Johnny narrows his eyes. He reaches forward, pulling Taeyong towards him by the wrist. Taeyong’s eyes grow wide at the force, but he doesn’t resist, so Johnny decides to push a little more. Wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist, he drags him closer to him, shifting him so he’s sitting on his lap, back against Johnny’s chest.

__

Taeyong lets himself be moved with no resistance, indulging in the feel of Johnny using his strength on him. His tail is awkwardly cramped in between them, and it’s probably not that comfortable for Johnny either, but at this rate they’re too horny to care. He moans when he sees their dicks against each other, his smaller one resting on top of Johnny’s. It’s insane actually seeing the difference like this, and the low growling Taeyong feels behind him tells him Johnny is just as turned on.

__

Johnny rests his chin on Taeyong’s shoulder, and his hands slowly move from Taeyong’s thighs, coming to rest at the curve of his waist. They stay like that for a few moments, catching their breath, Taeyong’s heat thick and heavy around them.

__

Eventually, Taeyong gets impatient waiting for something to happen, so he grinds down, rubbing himself against Johnny. Johnny’s growling gets louder, grip on his waist tightening, but Taeyong manages to wiggle around just enough to keep going, leaning against Johnny’s chest and panting heavily. He reaches down to take them both in his hands, but Johnny slaps his hand away strongly.

__

Taeyong gasps, and Johnny takes the chance to grab both of Taeyong’s wrists. He twists them, just enough for Taeyong to whimper, before pulling them away and back. Taeyong gets the message, leaning forward so Johnny can tuck his hands behind him, crossing his wrists to rest on top of each other.

__

“That’s more like it,” Johnny says, pulling Taeyong’s shoulders back to rest against his chest again, “Time for me to have  _ my  _ fun.”

__

Taeyong huffs. He figures he deserves it for teasing Johnny like that, but he just wants to keep  _ touching  _ him, the heat simmering under his skin and begging to be released.

__

Johnny starts by running his hands up and down Taeyong’s thighs, watching how the sensitive skin gets red when he digs his fingers in and pinches. Taeyong pants, watching Johnny drag his hands in slow patterns. He tries to shift a bit to get Johnny to touch more, but he gets a slap on one thigh instead, and he acquiesces with a whimper.

__

“Behave,” Johnny snarls, and  _ oh,  _ his voice has never gone that deep before. Taeyong bites his lip, hoping Johnny doesn’t point out how he’s getting even wetter just from his voice.

__

With a hum, Johnny drags his hands upwards, slowly roaming more of Taeyong's body. Taeyong’s ears tickle his jaw, nervously flickering as he watches. Johnny completely ignores Taeyong’s aching dick, instead gliding his fingers up under his hoodie, along his waist and side.

__

He pauses for a bit, feeling the rise and fall of Taeyong’s chest under his fingers. Taeyong’s so cute when he’s trying to be good, obviously riled up but forcing himself still. Johnny lets his hands wander to Taeyong’s chest, and he smiles. There’s no way Taeyong will be able to keep still for long.

__

Taeyong whines as Johnny circles around his nipples with his fingers, teasing him with feather-light touches. Taeyong presses himself against Johnny as much as he can, desperate for more contact.

__

“Think you can get off like this?” he says, pushing the hoodie up past and mouthing at Taeyong’s jaw. When Taeyong doesn’t answer, Johnny pinches his nipples.

__

“I asked you a question,” he says, rubbing the nipples between his fingers as Taeyong pants.

__

“I — Ah —” Taeyong starts, squirming as Johnny doesn’t let up, “I can — please…”

__

Johnny chuckles. Taeyong honestly didn’t have to answer, because Johnny knows he can and he  _ will.  _ His nipples have always been sensitive, and Johnny’s sure the heat just increases it. Taeyong’s already writhing and gasping, dick jerking every time Johnny flicks a nipple. 

__

When Johnny twists one nipple between his fingers, Taeyong keens loudly, back arching. Johnny twists the other nipple as well and Taeyong nearly sobs, hips shaking as he leaks all over Johnny’s cock.

__

“Please,” Taeyong whines, eyes screwed shut with pleasure, “Please… let me come…”

__

“Never said you couldn’t,” Johnny teases, “Show me.”

__

Johnny digs his nails into Taeyong’s nipples, and Taeyong  _ shouts,  _ tensing up before coming, dick spurting onto the sheets and his hole leaking slick on Johnny.

__

“Holy shit,” Johnny gasps, as Taeyong struggles to catch his breath, thighs twitching because he can’t seem to stop coming. 

__

It takes Johnny a second to realize that he still has Taeyong’s nipples squeezed in between his fingers, and when he finally lets go, Taeyong slumps against his chest, taking in deep, shuddering breaths. 

__

“Hey,” Johnny says, hands rubbing soothing circles into Taeyong’s heated skin, “You okay? Was that too much?”

__

“Mm…” Taeyong slurs, leaning his head back and searching for Johnny’s face. Johnny meets his gaze, and finds that Taeyong’s pupils are already blown wide, dark and full of lust.

__

“It’s not enough,” Taeyong says breathlessly, “I want to come on your cock. Fuck, Johnny, I want you to knot me — for _real.”_

__

Johnny curses, cock throbbing at the thought. Taeyong’s always been really into the idea of being knotted, but of course as a human Johnny couldn’t indulge that. But now… 

__

“Lie down,” he grunts, “On your stomach.”

__

Taeyong moans, moving to the empty side of the bed. He’s clumsy, barely able to move his limbs properly, so he ends up flopping against the mattress. When he adjusts himself slightly, his still oversensitive dick rubs against the sheets, and he hisses.

__

“Bring your hips up for me?” Johnny asks, rubbing a hand on Taeyong’s back.

__

When Taeyong raises his hips, Johnny’s hit with that sweet honey-cinnamon scent again, and he feels his cock throb. Taeyong’s already so wet, his hole glistening with slick.

__

He spreads Taeyong’s cheeks apart even wider, and with a groan he leans down, burying his face in between them.

__

Taeyong makes a cute, surprised sound that grows into a moan as Johnny licks his sensitive rim and flicks his tongue against his hole. God, Taeyong tastes as good as he smells, just with an extra hint of salt behind the sweetness. Johnny pulls back to spit at Taeyong’s hole, who shudders in response, clutching at the sheets.

__

“Do it again,” he whines.

__

Johnny chuckles, spitting again and rubbing it in with his fingers. Taeyong makes such sweet noises, soft  _ ah's  _ as Johnny teases his rim, not quite fingering him just yet.

__

Taeyong’s tail moves in lazy circles on his back, and Johnny takes the chance to grab it right at the base, the spot that makes Taeyong go crazy. Almost immediately, Taeyong gasps loudly, tail jerking out before twitching under Johnny’s hand. Johnny wonders if he can make Taeyong come a second time before he even fucks him.

__

He pushes a finger in, and Taeyong gasps softly, arching his back. “So pretty,” Johnny murmurs, running his hand from the bass of his tail down the curve of Taeyong’s spine. Taeyong spreads his legs with a moan, pushing back against Johnny’s finger.

__

“Want more?” Johnny teases again. He doesn’t wait for an answer though, pushing a second finger in easily with how wet Taeyong is. Taeyong gasps into the pillow when Johnny starts to slowly finger him open, toes curling in pleasure. 

__

“Johnny,” Taeyong whines, because he knows he’s wet enough to take Johnny in one go, bigger cock be damned. His nerves are sizzling, the heat literally burning up his skin wherever Johnny touches him. “Johnny, put it  _ in _ already.”

__

“So impatient,” Johnny chuckles, pressing his fingers against Taeyong’s prostate. The reaction is immediate, Taeyong gasping loudly as his hips almost fall back on the bed. Johnny keeps him up with one hand, the other hand slowly but insistently rubbing Taeyong’s sweet spot. Taeyong starts shaking again, his dick getting harder.

__

_ Yeah,  _ Johnny thinks,  _ He can come one more time.  _

__

Pushing a third finger in, Johnny stretches Taeyong out while also teasing around his prostate, watching as he twitches from the stimulation. Johnny watches as Taeyong’s dick starts to leak, jerking slightly whenever Johnny brushes his prostate.

__

Before he can reconsider, he moves his hand away from Taeyong’s hip to grab his dick. Taeyong yelps, tail swishing around as he struggles to get out of Johnny’s grip.

__

“Shh,” Johnny says, pressing intently around Taeyong’s prostate, “Just let it happen.”

__

Taeyong sobs into the pillow, hips and thighs twitching, not knowing if he wants to thrust into Johnny’s grip on his dick or back against Johnny’s fingers inside him. “I can’t,” he chokes out.

__

“Just one more,” Johnny says softly, a stark contrast to how rough he is, pushing and pulling Taeyong between two intense pleasures. He chuckles to himself when Taeyong starts shakily thrusting back and forth, always so greedy for pleasure. He grips Taeyong’s leaking dick even tighter, earning him a muffled groan.

__

“Johnny…” Taeyong moans.

__

“Close?”

__

All Taeyong can do is nod against the pillow, ears folded flat in submission. Johnny presses a kiss to Taeyong’s rim, watching as it tenses. While Taeyong’s distracted, Johnny adjusts himself, angling his fingers to press exactly on Taeyong’s prostate.

__

Taeyong immediately tenses up, moaning so loudly that Johnny  _ knows  _ everyone heard. His hands fist into the sheets, crying as Johnny relentlessly jerks him off while also rubbing at his sweet spot. His orgasm catches him off-guard this time, and he comes with a shout, body shaking in Johnny’s hands.

__

Johnny moans as well, Taeyong’s scent taking on an even deeper scent, thick and heavy, goading him on. He slips his fingers out, watching as Taeyong’s hole clenches around nothing, desperate to be filled up.

__

Still shaking, Taeyong manages to lift himself up to shuck his hoodie off, throwing it somewhere beside his bed. He moves to rest on his elbows, looking over his shoulder at Johnny. He looks absolutely wrecked, a sheen of sweat on his forehead, face flushed red and eyes already welling up with tears.

__

Keeping eye contact with Johnny, Taeyong reaches behind with one hand to spread himself, arching his back even more to get into a mating position.

__

Johnny snarls, knocking Taeyong’s hand away and pushing his torso down into the bed again. He rubs his aching cock at Taeyong’s hole, already riled up from watching the pretty kitten come twice. 

__

“C’mon,” Taeyong whines breathlessly, shaking his hips, “Fuck me.”

__

He doesn’t need to ask twice. Johnny lines up his cock with Taeyong’s hole, hissing when his head barely slips past the rim. After a few steady thrusts, Johnny finally pushes inside, and  _ fuck —  _

__

Taeyong’s still so tight, even after coming twice, and Johnny growls as he waits for Taeyong to adjust. It doesn’t help that Taeyong keeps clenching around him, as if trying to draw him in even deeper. Johnny grits his teeth, trying to stop himself from railing his smaller boyfriend senseless.

__

He can hear Taeyong gasping, trying to catch his breath. After a few heavy moments, he hears Taeyong mutter into the pillow.

__

“You can move now.”

__

Johnny groans, slowly pushing more of his cock inside. Taeyong keens, tail coming to wrap around Johnny’s wrist, pulling him even closer. When Taeyong suddenly jerks, and Johnny knows he’s hit that sweet spot. He thrusts deeper inside, rubbing against it, watching as Taeyong gasps and whines, fucking himself back.

__

“So greedy,” Johnny pants, starting to set a slow but steady rhythm of thrusts. Taeyong answers with a low purr, pushing back against each thrust, groaning when the head of Johnny’s cock rubs his prostate. With almost every thrust, Taeyong leaks out a little more slick, making the glide of Johnny’s cock easier and filling the room with filthy wet sounds.

__

Johnny’s head is spinning with how hot and wet Taeyong is, all the sensations magnified tenfold by his new heightened senses. Taking it slow is near torture for him, but even in his most lust-hazed mind, he doesn’t want to hurt Taeyong.  _ His  _ Taeyong.

__

Taeyong has other ideas though. He tugs Johnny by the wrist with his tail and Johnny stops. Before he can get any other ideas, Taeyong looks up at him again, eyes lidded.

__

“I told you to  _ fuck  _ me,” he whines, biting his lip, “Stop holding back.”

__

It’s like something inside Johnny finally snaps, and with a growl he pulls out almost all the way, before thrusting back into Taeyong so hard that he gets pushed up the bed. 

__

“Yes,” Taeyong moans loudly in relief as Johnny thrusts into him, the wet sound of skin on skin making his ears go red.  _ This  _ is what his heat-clouded brain wants, getting railed so hard that he feels his eyes roll back into his head with every thrust. 

__

“Don’t stop,” he slurs, drooling from his open mouth, “F-Feels so good…”

__

Johnny’s usually so gentle, always holding himself back, which Taeyong appreciates, of course… But  _ this  _ Johnny, snarling and bruising Taeyong’s hips with his grip is someone straight out of Taeyong’s deepest fantasies. His body feels like a live wire, every thrust from Johnny’s cock sending sparks up his spine and into his brain.

__

It’s so good that Taeyong can barely form coherent sentences anymore, mindlessly repeating nothing but  _ so good, more, please,  _ begging Johnny for more of his incredible cock. He doesn’t even know if Johnny hears him anymore, too lost in his own pleasure. He never figured he’d be into being ignored and used, but just thinking about how Johnny could just be using him for his own release makes him whimper.

__

Taeyong feels it before Johnny does, eyes going wide as he gets stretched open even more. Johnny’s going to _actually_ fucking knot him, and the realization makes him moan loudly. “Johnny —” he gasps out, scrabbling for Johnny’s arm, “Johnny, you — fuck —”

__

Johnny stops, brought back to reality by Taeyong’s nails scratching his skin. “Shit, Yong,” he gasps, looking down to see Taeyong’s rim stretching around his… his knot. ”Does it hurt?”

__

Taeyong turns his head to look at Johnny, eyes glassy. “No, god — Don’t stop,” he moans, tail thrashing in between their bodies, “I want it —”

__

“You sure?”

__

“Johnny,” Taeyong groans, brows furrowed and ears pushed back, “If you don’t knot me  _ right now, _ I’m just going to find someone —”

__

Taeyong doesn’t even get to finish his threat, words turning into a long groan as Johnny thrusts hard. Growling low in his chest, Johnny pushes Taeyong’s shoulders down, forcing his back to arch even more. Taeyong keens, feeling like he’s about to be split open by the sheer size of Johnny’s knot. Johnny starts thrusting into him again, pushing his growing knot deeper inside.

__

“Please,” he gasps out, feeling his own dick throb.

__

“Please what?” Johnny growls, watching Taeyong stretch around him, small body pulling him in despite being pushed to the limit.

__

Taeyong whimpers, hands twisting in the sheets. Johnny watches the flush travel down his shoulders and back, turning his skin a soft red.

__

“Please — knot me…  _ Breed me.” _

__

Johnny groans loudly, feeling like the air’s been punched out of him. Taeyong’s desperate plea awakens some sort of primal instinct in him, and his mind is flooded with images of filling Taeyong, getting him knocked up, seeing him with kittens… It makes no damn sense, and Johnny’s most likely going to be embarrassed at the thought later, but right now it’s what he needs to  _ finally  _ tip him over the edge, fully sheathing himself inside Taeyong with one last thrust.

__

Taeyong nearly screams when Johnny truly knots him, head spinning from the sensation of his body stretching to fit the huge knot inside. He sobs with pleasure, eyes rolling back as he comes for the third time, cock drooling and slick dripping down his thighs.

__

He goes limp, limbs shaking as Johnny digs nails into his hips, filling him up. What he read about werewolf orgasms was shockingly right, because Johnny doesn’t seem to stop coming, and Taeyong wonders for a moment if it’ll end up overflowing.

__

But Johnny’s knot is big enough to keep him plugged, even when Taeyong feels like his stomach is slightly swelling from the come pumped into him.  _ Finally,  _ Johnny finishes, slowly leaning down on top of Taeyong, aligning their bodies.

__

“Mm…” Johnny hums, a satisfied rumble coming from his chest. Taeyong can’t help but chuckle, thinking about how Johnny went from a near-feral wolf to a cuddly puppy.

__

“Move a bit,” Taeyong grunts, tapping on Johnny’s ass and slightly pushing him to the side, “You’re gonna crush me, big guy.”

__

Johnny rolls onto his side, bringing Taeyong with him with arms wrapped around him. Not that Taeyong had any other choice, considering that Johnny’s knot is keeping them connected. But at least now Taeyong can  _ breathe,  _ and he moves his legs away from the embarrassingly large wet patch on his sheets.

__

“That was good,” Taeyong purrs, letting Johnny bury his face into the crook of his neck and inhale his scent. Honestly, he feels incredible, his mind all warm and fuzzy and fulfilled. 

__

He feels Johnny yawn, and he’d laugh, but he finds himself yawning too, stretching his arms and legs out.

__

“Let’s sleep,” Johnny mumbles into his neck, and Taeyong mews in agreement. As his eyes slowly fall shut, his hand wanders down to rub at his stomach, and he lets himself imagine that Johnny’s filled him up with a whole litter of kittens. Or puppies. Puppy kittens? Whatever.

__

“Love you,” Taeyong murmurs before he falls asleep, mouth curled up in a pleased smile.

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

Johnny wakes up with a grunt, feeling oddly hot. He shakes his head, still groggy.

__

“Took you long enough,” he hears Taeyong say, and he turns towards his voice — 

__

He sputters at the sight of Taeyong licking at his cock lazily, drool all over his chin. Taeyong’s eyes crinkle up in a smile when they look at each other.

__

“Yong, you’re still…?” he groans.

__

Taeyong pulls back, a thin string of spit still on his lips. He giggles, taking a finger and pushing it back into his mouth. “Oh, Johnny,” he purrs, “I’m still in heat for the next few days. We’re not stopping until you’ve fucked  _ all  _ the horniness out of me.”

__

Johnny feels his cock throb in interest as he stares at Taeyong, with his lidded, glassy eyes and his spit-slick lips making him look absolutely sinful.

__

“Let’s see if you can even last that long,” he says, dragging Taeyong closer by his waist. Taeyong giggles, meeting him halfway for another sloppy kiss.

__

__

🐺💗😺

__

__

_ End. _

__

  
  


__

**Author's Note:**

> twt: [jyanyongs](https://twitter.com/jyanyongs)


End file.
